


Morir por Amor

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Forbidden Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: -¡Que se cumpla la ley! Los dos han delinquido, que los entierren vivos... Y juntos - dijo en última instancia, con el dolor anidandose como una serpiente en su pecho, el sabio y orgulloso soberano de Tenebra, Bruce Wayne.





	Morir por Amor

-¡Que se cumpla la ley! Los dos han delinquido, que los entierren vivos... Y juntos - dijo en última instancia, con el dolor anidándose como una serpiente en su pecho, el sabio y orgulloso soberano de Tenebra, Bruce Wayne.

Sus súbditos escucharon espantados la orden de sus labios, y los príncipes y cortesanos de su palacio no se atrevieron a moverse un solo paso a fin de evitar que su ira les cayera encima a ellos también. Solo Richard Grayson, su favorito, perdió la calma y cayo a un lado pálido como un muerto.

Más nada se podía hacer una vez dictada la sentencia, la palabra del soberano era ley y se acataba con religiosidad.

Damian Wayne, príncipe por cuyas venas corría la sangre de aquel que lo juzgaba, lo miro altivo e hizo un desdeñoso gesto; a su lado el servidor que se había atrevido a romper, por amor al que en ese momento se mantenía a su lado, las temidas leyes del reino.

El amor que todo lo eleva, lo avasalla y lo destruye había tocado sus pechos hasta el punto de hacerles olvidar sus sagrados deberes.

El príncipe había sido reclamado por príncipes, reyes y emperadores hasta que en un torneo Jonathan El, hijo del emperador de Metrópolis y futuro emperador también lo había ganado en buena lid.

Aquel mismo príncipe era también el unigénito del rey Kal El, y su unión con el otro príncipe habría sido de gran beneficio para ambos Imperios, pero Damian había arrojado de sí toda responsabilidad y solo había buscado la oportunidad de estrechar en sus brazos la hermosa paloma que era Colin Wilkes.

Sabían del castigo para aquel que rompiese las normas y amenazara la paz del imperio.

Lo sabían.

Sabían que Bruce Wayne no perdonaría el crimen.

Y sin embargo no les había importado, el amor era mas fuerte... Tenía que perderlos.

Aun mas cuando se ama aun las mas crueles heridas asestadas en nombre de ese sentimiento serán sublimes pues comparten su pasión.

Su amor era un volcán imposible de controlar para ambos.

Para Damian un hallazgo inesperado.

Para Colin, desahogar en dulces palabras la ternura que guardaba en su pecho.

  
.

El monarca no quiso escuchar ruego alguno; vano fue el esfuerzo de su favorito al echarse a sus pies suplicando el indulto sino a ambos por lo menos al príncipe, que no dejaba de ser el único heredero.

El rey se negó pues la palabra de un soberano no debe jamas desdecirse.

Antes que el amor filial estaban las leyes del imperio.

Y su hijo no había pedido perdón sino antes su orgullo le había mantenido inquebrantable en el juicio que se le había hecho.

Y mientras la sentencia se cumplía se encerró en sus aposentos meditabundo y cabizbajo.

.

Lo amantes entretanto fueron conducidos por el primer ministro, el anciano Alfred Pennyworth y otros soldados hasta un silencioso paraje donde habría de cumplirse la sentencia.

Ni el príncipe ni el sirviente mostraban amargura, a diferencia de los soldados y el anciano que había sido testigo de la crianza del príncipe, iban al sacrificio plenos de dicha.

Damian caminaba orgulloso y soberbio, con esa innegable seguridad que da el amor y Colin, hermoso como una rosa de fuego, avanzaba a su lado, feliz de ofrecer la vida por su amado.

Si el amor les había unido en vida... La muerte seria el vehículo que habría de unirlos para siempre en la eternidad.

 


End file.
